Magby (Pokémon)
|} Magby (Japanese: ブビィ Buby) is a baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 30, which evolves into when traded holding a Magmarizer. Biology Magby is a bipedal Pokémon that has a red body with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head is covered with large lumps, and it has a rounded, yellow beak. There is a single spike on its back and it has a tapered tail. Its short arms have three clawed fingers, while its feet have only two clawed toes. Magby can breathe 1100 °F (600 °C) flames, and hot embers drip from its mouth. Its health is determined by these flames. Yellow flames show that a Magby is in good health, while flames mixed with a lot of smoke is symptomatic of fatigue, and flames dripping from its nose is a sign of a cold. Magby's habitat ensures its health. However, it can be seen living in towns. In the anime Major appearances A Magby is one of the Pichu Brothers' friends. It debuted in Pikachu & Pichu, which also served as the species' debut. It made further appearances in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams, and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic; and it also made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Magby made its main series debut in You're A Star, Larvitar, under the ownership of Satchel. Satchel was trying to get it to evolve into in time for the Silver Conference, and he eventually succeeded. It reappeared in the next episode, where it was part of an 's dimension. , a student of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Rustboro City, was with a Magby in Gonna Rule The School!. Tommy used Magby during a battle against Max, who was training a . A Magby appeared in An Elite Coverup!, under the ownership of Roland. It had been captured by , who tricked Roland into thinking they could help raise it and evolve it. However, it was eventually rescued. Minor appearances A Magby appeared in You Said a Mouthful!, under the ownership of . It was kept inside 's beak as an effective way to use its attacks to defeat Pokémon, which included Ash's Taillow and a Trainer's . A 's Magby appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Magby appeared in a flashback in Mutiny in the Bounty! as one of J's captured Pokémon. A 's Magby appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!, where it was seen participating in the . A Magby appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A Magby appeared in I Choose You!, where it was playfully chasing a . A Trainer's Magby appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. It was seen using during the Alola Bread Festival. Six Trainers' Magby appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries . Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Kiaraway, a Trainer who specializes in collecting Fire-type Pokémon, owns a Magby. It is seen once in Vulpix and Cyndaquil. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Magby is one of the baby Pokémon that escape from the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City in Gligar Glide. Later, in Off Course with Corsola, a Magby was one of the Pokémon and sent to via the Portable Transfer System. A Magby appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. fights multiple Magby at Fuego Ironworks left behind by Team Galactic in Maddening Magby. A Magby appeared in a picture in Omega Alpha Adventure 4. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Whitney owns a Magby in Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Magby appears in Clefairy Becomes a Father...?! along with its evolved form where it took on . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries , so don't under-estimate it.}} flame. It is said when many appear, it heralds a volcanic eruption.}} |} |} , so don't underestimate it.}} |} |} . It is healthy if it is breathing yellow flames.}} .}} , so don't underestimate it.}} |} |} .}} . Embers escape its mouth and nose when it breathes.}} |} |} . Embers escape its mouth and nose when it breathes.}} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} (Odd Egg )}} |} |} }} |} |} , Stark Mountain |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} or }} or }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} or }} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Hatch the Fire Egg}} |} |} |area=Camp Starlight }} |area=Secret Storage 8, Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown}} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Mitonga Road, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Echo Valley, Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 5}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 396}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Faint Attack Magby|English|United States|5|March 22 to April 11, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Faint Attack Magby}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|‡}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30}} |Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . And they have tons of fun at }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=126 |name2=Magmar |type1-2=Fire |evo2= holding |no3=467 |name3=Magmortar |type1-3=Fire }} Sprites Trivia * Magby has the lowest possible maximum Performance in any given stat of any Pokémon, only capable of reaching 3 stars in any of its five stats. * Magby has the lowest base of all Pokémon. Origin Magby seems to be a combination of a or with a mythical of fire. The spike on its back gives resemblance to a baby . Name origin Magby is a combination of magma (intrusive molten rock) and baby or booby. Buby may be a combination of (a type of sea bird) and baby. In other languages and baby |fr=Magby|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Magby|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Magby|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Magby|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마그비 Magby|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=小鴨嘴龍 / 小鸭嘴龙 Xiǎoyāzuǐlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Duck-billed fiery dragon" |hi=मैगबी Magby|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Магби Magbi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon de:Magby es:Magby fr:Magby it:Magby ja:ブビィ zh:鸭嘴宝宝